


Schnapps

by Jumping_Jess



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, I think I only, Some romantic fluff included, know how, to write angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumping_Jess/pseuds/Jumping_Jess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU!FROM SEASON 6 ON! Warlow is coming and Sookie needs to say goodbye to some people including our favorite Vampire Viking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schnapps

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing I just like to play in the sandbox.  
> I hope you like it, if you did then please leave a Kudos!  
> If you liked it/hated it and have the time and want then feel free to leave a comment!

Schnapps. Sccchhhhnnnaaapppsss. It's a funny word and it's one of of the only reasons I got the vile tasting stuff, you know other then the obvious glugglug woohoo part. I was almost done with an entire bottle and was trie'n my best to forget just for a little bit.

Forget I staked Bill/Lilith. Forget that Tara still hates my guts. Forget how Nora wrapped herself around Eric and all but tongue fucked his mouth in the middle of Bills remains. Forget how Jason had let it slip about Warlow and Eric had looked so…broken.

I hadn't expected that last part especially after seeing Nora and him in the elevator, it was obvious and from the way he stared back at me I knew he knew I knew. Knew, known. Here and gone.

I "heard" the voids coming before they ever cleared the edge of my property line. I couldn't help thinking that Jessica looked like shit when they came into sight. Then again they all did to some degree, it hadn't been pretty the carnage Bill and the dismantling of the Authority had left behind.

And they were all here. Eric, Tara, Pam, Jessica and Nora. I hope they allow Jessica to go with them she's going to need the support in the coming years only an older Vampire could give. I tore my eyes away from them and took another sip of my drink.

"You guys should go. Soon."

Before I could say anything else Eric was crouched down low enough to meet my eyes.

"Your Fey family are completely useless, they don't even know what powers he might have. It doesn't really matter though we'll all stand with you when he comes. It would be better if-"

I heard Lafayette's voice echoing in my mind calling me the Angel of Death. And it was true, everyone around me ended up dead or hurt.

"we knew when he was going to get-"

"No."

I interrupted him mid sentence, meeting his gaze I saw something dark shift in the recesses of his eyes.

"Don't be stupid Sookie."

He stood up so he was looking down his nose at me, I couldn't help the little giggle that slipped out.  _Boy's._ I was maybe a little farther in the wind then what I had thought I was but I could feel myself sobering slightly in the cool night air.

I sat up a little straighter in my lawn chair, snapping my fingers to make sure I had his attention I spoke.

"You never asked me!"

I think if it wouldn't damage his Vamp cred so much he'd roll his eyes.

"Ask you what?"

"If Godric said anything to me on the rooftop!"

I heard an almost simultaneous hiss from Nora and Pam, to Eric's credit though he only seemed to settle a little harder onto his heels.

"I fail to see-"

"He asked me to take care of you."

I could feel my so far unshed tears spill over at his stricken look. The memory of that rooftop will always be with me and I hope that when Warlow comes I'll accept it with half so much dignity as he did.

"I said I didn't know if I could and he laughed and told me that it was probably his doing and I told him that I was pretty sure it was just you. He asked me first if God would condemn him for his sins and I told him that God forgives and then the sun rose and then he asked me to take care of you. Before I could blink he was gone. "

I closed my eyes and leaned back. He still hadn't said anything and I could still feel the other four voids in a loose half circle behind him.

"I have failed you so hard Eric in every way. I'm constantly dragging you into my shit."

I opened my eyes and stood up with only a minimal amount of struggle, once standing I took a few steps back from where he was still hovering over me. I couldn't bear to look at him.

"I can take care of you like he wanted; I can save you from me this time Eric. I can save you from all of my bullshit and fucked-upness, I wo-wont have you deal with my problems this time. Godric wouldn't have wanted you to do this."

Wiping my eyes I put my hands on my hips and looked down at the ground. None of them had said anything but I realized the high-pitched breathy sounds had been coming from a sobbing Jessica.

Eric stalked towards me; grabbing my shoulders he shook me hard. Some fucked up part of me relished the strength.

"You don't mean that!"

I tried to smile; it felt like a grimace even to me. I wrapped my arms around his middle and buried my head in his chest.

"I wish I had chosen you. When you asked me to choose you I should have done it, I wish we would have had that little bit of time together. I'm  _glad_  I didn't though, because if I had you would have been stuck in the middle of all of this with me but you're  _not_ and that makes me so happy.

I felt fat tears hit my shoulder; he pulled me tighter to him. I felt the void I thought was Pam push against the other voids moving them back.

Eric started swaying us back and forth to some tune only he could hear.

"Sookie…I-"

"I know me too."

He pulled back far enough he could rest his forehead against mine; I stood up on my tippy toes and laid a chaste kiss against his cold lips.

"You need to go I can feel him, he's only another hour away tops."

I hesitated to ask but…

"I know I have no right to ask-"

"Name it and it's yours."

"I need you to glamour Jason into believing I went away with some of our fairy kin and that I'm never coming back but that he should never worry about Warlow coming. That he should meet a nice girl and have pretty babies and be a good cop and do what's right. And I need..I know she's not yours but don't make Jessica go on alone."

"That's it? Your finale wishes and there all for other people?"

"Guess I finally decided to stop being selfish."

I didn't tell him that from when I bonded to Warlow I knew exactly what he wanted to do to me and it wasn't to immediately kill me. Speaking of the bond I could feel it drawing tighter. Pushing him away I gestured vaguely at the direction Jason's house was located.

"Go. He's coming."

Turning away from him I walked a few feet away and then sat on the cold ground. I plucked a few pieces of grass and started braiding them into daisy chains. I felt the voids hesitating for a few more moments before leaving all at once.

"Good luck Tara, I love you."

**NORA P.O.V.**

The girl's screams started right after Eric finished with her brother. I saw the exact moment he stiffened and went to run to her, I was extremely glad for the length of high grade silver chain I had thought to stuff into my pocket at the beginning of the night.

I quickly strung it around him before he could take a step, ignoring his screams for her I tossed him over my shoulder and ran. I felt the other three fallowing behind. He stopped screaming for her when we reached the North Carolina/Virginia border and I knew whatever Warlow was doing to her was done and she was gone.

When I stopped near an old graveyard he was as limp as a human child. Catatonic I think is the word used now in days. I ordered the others to start digging as dawn was near, only slightly noticing when the three of them dug one large hole. Not safe but by the way the two newborns were crying they needed it.

When we rose the next night I had to drag Eric out bodily. I had Pam go glamour a few humans into letting us feed from them; I had to coax him into biting.

It wasn't until a week later when we were in my home in Gothenburg that I finally asked Eric's child about the Halfling. She had looked out the window to where Eric was sitting on the balcony with the two babies, whatever she was looking for out there she must have found.

"All the thousands of people he's met before her and all the thousands of people he'll meet after…she's the only one he'll ever remember. I think that if Heaven exist like the humans say then when he takes the true death I think she's going to be waiting on the other side for him."

Standing up she walked away to the room she had claimed as her closet.

I looked out the window to try and see what she could have possibly have been looking at but the only thing out of the ordinary was Eric, or rather the strip of red and white cloth he was running his fingers over. Taking a closer look I noticed it looked a bit like a sundress tie, catching Tara's eye I nodded to Eric and the fabric he was holding. She shook her head and mouthed "Sookie" I nodded and turned away.

I can't help but think that Pamela's correct and that she was the beginning and the end for him. The whole thing puts Romeo and Juliet to shame. She had him twice and let him go and he never had her at all. Not really.


End file.
